


Experiment Gone Wrong very wrong

by AccidentallyOnPurose



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyOnPurose/pseuds/AccidentallyOnPurose
Summary: A simple math equation: what happens when you add two idiots plus a lab filled with experiments?The answer will be in the story.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Experiment Gone Wrong very wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's finally here a story I wrote! This is my first real story that hadn't been for a grade. So while I know that the wording might not be great I hope you all will enjoy it. Also I will appreciate criticism as long as it is done as a way to help me improve my writing so any tips are welcomed.  
> I also want to thank Nikkia and lily for commenting on my other fic which helped inspire me to write this.

Any day Tobirama wished to spend time in his lab he knew that he needed to find distractions for his brother to keep him from barging into his lab and ruining Tobiramas experiments. Occasionally on desperate days he resorts to hiring genin to keep his brother occupied. Today he hadn't taken those steps and instead believed that the schedule he had set up for his brother would keep Hashirama away for hours. That wasn't the case.  
He sighed at his desk unable to focus more on his seal when two grown manchildren were whisper arguing about the meaning of a seal. A vein started to enlarge in his head when he could feel chakra forming behind him. These two idiots surly would know better than to use chakra around a bunch of experimental seals? Apparently not since he turned around to the sight of Madara punching Hashirama. His brother flew into a table knocking all of the contents over the floor.  
Just as Tobirama was started to yell at them to once again get out of his lab he saw the look on his brothers face. That fool was going to retaliate to Madaras attack and the idiot wasn't paying attention to the seals he was standing on.  
Tobiramas' eyes widened "Hashirama Don't", but before he could finish his words his brother was already had his hands in front of him forming a sign and molding chakra. What ever creation Hashirama was going to make was ruined when the seal went off instead. Suddenly the whole lab was filled with thick foul smelling smoke and the sound of coughing. Shoving his face in his shirt, hardly able to breath through the smoke he made his way to the wall to activate another seal that would use a wind release to clear out the lab for situations like this. In minutes the lab was once again a little more how Tobirama liked it (smokeless). Though it still contained the two idiots who caused him chronic headaches.  
Surprisingly unlike they were before the incident he noticed patches of bald spots appearing on each of them. Both of them seemed to take notice each others predicaments as well because his brother started laughing.  
"Madara, Madara you should see yourself" Hashirama giggled, as Madara started to full on belly laugh at Hashirama's appearance  
"Me? You should see yourself!!" Madara half yelled through his laughter.  
"Whaaa?" Hashirama started to say still giggling but a little confused until he felt something sliding against his face. He touched his face but only felt his hair. As he pulled his had away though, his hair went with it. Still looking baffled he began touching his head with his other hand and he felt not only his hair but skin where hair once was. As he brushed his fingers through his hair more hair fell out. Understanding started to sink in and in a panic he rubbed his hand along the full top of his head only to feel his scalp and more hair falling away. During this time Madara seemed to have realize his own predicament with his own hair as he had stopped laughing and was feeling his head.  
Unfortunate realization that it was not just the two idiots who may be experiencing this sudden alopecia Tobirama looked to the floor while he felt his own head. There on the floor was several gray hairs and his own hand was confirming that his head was missing the hair that once resided on it.  
After this realization of what has become to his hair Madara started to scream "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" to Hashirama, though it was almost hard to hear with Hashirama wailing once he had realized he was bald.  
Suddenly the air was filled with killing intent that even a civilian would feel. While it was obvious that the men in the lab were all mad and upset that wasn't were it was coming from. Tobirama felt dread as he looked towards the door. There standing in the doorway was his sister in law who was looking down at her hand were there were beautiful strands of red hair that had once resided on her now balding head.  
"Mmmmito, helololo dear" Hashirama stuttered as he tried to smile pleasantly but the fearfully at his beloved wife. She hadn't even taken a step yet or had even looked up from her hand holding her hair but Hashirama was shaking "Mito papaplease it was an accident", he pleaded with tears now running down his face.  
Madara stood still but his mouth was open in shock at the sight Mito made.  
Finally Mito looked up, eyes sharp and hard as golden chains started to form behind her. That was the last sight of her that Tobirama saw as he activated his hiraishin at his home. Grabbing his emergency travel bag he was running out from the gates to Konoha in less than a minute and making contingency plans. Even still he could hear the high screams of his brother and even Madara as he booked it out of Konoha and headed for the boarder just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama managed to make a good escape for a few months but was not able to escape the wrath of Mito forever. How ever when he returned to Konoha it wasn't only Mito that he would have to take a few bruises from as the gas had spread throughout Konoha and caused a widespread of sudden baldness.  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!!


End file.
